


Jail Time

by LAMP_Sanders21



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Smut, brendon is innocent, dallon gets arrested, dallon is his older boyfriend, the police officers are based off of two people from my favorite show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LAMP_Sanders21/pseuds/LAMP_Sanders21
Summary: Brendon is an innocent 16 year old. Dallon is his boyfriend.





	Jail Time

Dallon wrapped his arm around his younger boyfriend.  
"Dally?" Brendon asked quietly.   
"Yes, baby boy?"   
"Wh-why do p-peopled s-say that our r-relationship is i-illegal?" Brendon asked. Brendon was a very innocent 16 year old and Dallon was a 22 year old.   
"Because some people think that because I'm older that you are 'vulnerable' to me and that I'm forcing you to be in a relationship and that I'm using for sex." Brendon whimpered, "B-But Dally, w-we never h-had se-sex. I-I love you an-and you l-love me." Brendon said and hugged Dallon. Dallon smiled.   
"I know baby boy. And I really do love you so so much, but some people don't understand that and that's why we have to wait until you're 18 to tell anyone." Dallon said softly. Brendon looked at Dallon.   
"I-I told S-Spence... A-are w-w-we gonna g-get in t-trouble?" Brendon's lip trembled. Dallon cupped the smaller boy's cheeks and kissed all over his face.   
"Don't worry, little one. I've got you. You're not gonna be in any trouble at all, okay?" Brendon nodded.   
"Dally, w-will you k-kiss me, p-pwease?" Brendon asked softly. Dallon smiled.   
"Of course, princess." Dallon murmured and kissed him softly. Brendon smiled.

_**~NEXT DAY~** _

There was a knock on Dallon's door, so he got up and opened the door. Two cops stood there. One was older and had red hair and the other was younger and had dark hair. "Dallon Weekes?" Dallon nodded.   
"Yes, why?"  
"You're under arrest for dating a minor." The younger said. The other one turned him around and cuffed him. They took him away while reading him his rights. Brendon waited at the police station to see Dallon. And officer came up to him and smiled. It was the one who had arrested his boyfriend.   
"Hello, I'm Officer Disher. Can I help you?"   
"Y-yes.. Um.. I-I've co-come to s-see, um, m-my, um, b-boyfriend D-Dallon." Brendon said, nervously.   
"You must be Brendon, then, right?" Brendon nodded.   
"Ye-yes. And, um, I want to see D-Dallon no-now. P-pl-please.." He said. Disher smiled.   
"Brendon, I would let you see him but he's already been arrested for dating you and we can't have him manipulating you anymore." Brendon pouted.   
"S'not fair! He n-never manipulated m-me.. I-I love him! L-Let me see him!" Disher finally nodded and led Brendon to the holding cell. Brendon and Disher walked in and Dallon looked up. He jumped up and ran over to the bars where Brendon was. Brendon put his hand through the bars and held Dallon's.   
"D-Dally, I-I'll g-get my f-father to b-bail you ou-out." Dallon sighed and kissed Brendon's hands.   
"Listen, love, I want you to go to my apartment and get all my clothes and all my other important stuff and I want you to put it in boxes and store it in your closet for me. Can you do that?" Brendon whimpered and nodded, "I'm going to be in jail for two years and you know what happens in two years?" Brendon looked at him with big, glossy eyes.   
"I-I won't b-be a m-minor an-any m-more?" Brendon asked. Dallon smiled.   
"Exactly, baby boy. I love you so, so much and I'll never ever stop. You're a teenager though, baby, you go out there and have fun like a normal teen and when I get out we'll reunite, how does that sound?"   
"S-sounds wonderful, D-Dal. I-I love you. F-forever and a-always." Brendon said and kissed Dallon's cheek through the bars. Dallon smiled. "I love you to, baby boy."

_**~TWO YEARS LATER~** _

Dallon was led through the prison and they gave him his personal items that were on him when he got arrested. His watch, a pack of gum, a picture of him and Brendon, his wallet, and his phone. He walked out and seen a boy leaning against a car wearing a leather jacket and skinny jeans. The boy turned towards Dallon and smiled. His Brendon. Brendon walked over and wrapped his arms around Dallon's waist and pulled the boy closer.  
"I want you to take me back to my new apartment and make sweet love to me." Brendon said. Dallon smiled and kissed Brendon's lips softly.  
"Of course, baby boy. I love you so so much."   
"I love you to, Dal." 


End file.
